TO LET GO (REMAKE)
by Onceuponahappilyeverafter
Summary: Life in Grey-Sloan was finally getting back to normal, until one little incident at a mall once again put everyone in a new loop. What about Cristina's new love interest. Life for the doctors of Grey-Sloan never has a boring day. Welcome to Grey's Anatomy! Disclaimer: Don't own nothing from Grey's Anatomy; No matter how much I want. Don't like; Don't READ!
1. Chapter 1

**To Let Go**

Let It Go

Summary: Things was finally was getting back to normal at Grey-Sloan when suddenly everything once again changed.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Within your life time you realize that everything is unpredictable. One moment you could get hit by a bus and the next thing you know your buried six feet in the ground. If life is so unpredictable shouldn't one try to live it to the fullest no matter how screwed up it could make you?**

Three people enter Seattle North Park Mall to see the mess that's surrounding them. The Latina of the group starts running towards the now destroyed Build-a-Bear workshop, within the shop she sees her daughter laying under rubble and destroyed stuff animals. "Sophia? Oh god Sophie!" Callie Torres yells as she gotten closer; her wife and PEDS doctor Arizona Robbins, and friend also, Neuro surgeon Derek Sheppard right behind her.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Callie raged, not taking her eyes off her daughter; kneeling down to Sophia's side. A small tap on her shoulder causes her to slowly turn her head towards her frightened looking wife. Anger quickly turned into something else as her wife starts shaking beside her. "Call...iope? Look." Arizona whimpers and points to something not too far away "It's Cristina!" Derek yells from not too far from them.

"My god. What happened Cristina?" Derek whispers as he kneels down next to her ignoring the red pool below his knees, trying to move debris from body. "Derek! Calliope! What do you think happened?" Arizona cries pointing to the unrecognizable body not far from where Cristina lain. Derek shakes his head as he stares down at Cristina's bloody form. "Der..." Cristina whimpers hoarsely.

"Sh... You've got to save your strength Cris." He softly tells her, causing Cristina to lightly smile before breaking down into a coughing fit. "Sophie is she...?" "She's going to be okay Cristina..." No response "Cristina?! No, wake up!" Arizona panics. "Shush you're hurting my ears!" Cristina laughs lightly, hissing out of pain in her ribs.

"You really think you're funny!" Callie angrily yells stomping towards them. "This is **ALL** your fault!" Callie walks faster towards Cristina; ignoring the scared and worried look her wife was giving her, and then slapped Christina with full force! "If she dies I'll make sure, your life is hell!" "Calliope!" Arizona yells at her wife and once again points towards the disfigured body just inches away from them.

A gurgling noise quickly takes their attention; Cristina was seizing. "Cris! Hurry Derek grab her head! Arizona go back to Soph." Callie ordered while taking hold of Cristina's arms. 'Why am I helping her? It's her fault, isn't it?' Callie thought as she keeps hold of Cristina. "Sh, that's it. It's almost over." Callie cooed until finally the seizing stopped!

Moments later Cristina woke up and stammered ever so quietly, "I'm so...oo so...rry... Ca.." Before Callie could say anything, a group of paramedics came rushing over to them, taking both her daughter, Cristina, and the fried body. Callie, Arizona and Derek rushed out of the mall with only one thought on each of their minds. 'What in the hell happened here?'

 **6 hours ago**

"Cristina could you take Sophia with you tomorrow?" Callie asked. Cristina looks up from her paperwork about to tell her off just to see a very flustered looking Callie Torres. "May I ask why you want me to watch your spawn?" Cristina huffed, noticing her friend's tears. "My father is here from a stroke, Arizona is away and you love your goddaughter. " Cristina let out a sigh before saying. "Fine, but don't be surprised if we return with a few new toys. I'll spoil her!"

Callie rolls her eyes before giving her a quick hug. "Thank you **SO** much Cristina, you have no idea how much this really means to me." Surprisingly Cristina returned the hug! "I understand; in fact, why don't you drop Soph off tonight, then you can spend the night with your dad." Callie's eyes sparkled. "Cristina other than my wife and kid you are absolutely my favorite person now!" Callie gave her one more hug before running off, but not before yelling, "Don't over work yourself Yang! Don't need Sophia knocking you out within an hour, do we?" With a laugh Callie walked away.

"Ya ya" Cristina mumbles to herself as she turns her attention back to her paperwork. Fortunately, or maybe not so much that didn't last long before Meredith came running in. "Whoa there Grey what's up?" Ever since April's wedding gone wrong Meredith and Cristina had slowly but surely been making up for the time they were fighting. "Nothing much but a new intern has acted very weird and I thought I'd hide in here." Meredith replied slightly out of breath. Cristina couldn't help but roll her eyes at this. "Oh, yea because no one is going to look in here. Not the office where your best friend works in." Cristina says dryly. "Okay, okay I get your point. Just can I stay here for a while?" Meredith asked her.

'Well I'm defiantly not getting any more paperwork done now.' she thought sarcastically to herself. "Sure, Mere take a seat. I have to leave in an hour that I can get ready to have Sophia tonight." Meredith gives her a grateful smile as she sits in the blue chair beside her. "SO, what do you plan on doing with Sophia tonight?" Meredith asked, causing Cristina to grin. "Taking her shopping of course!" Cristina says happily. Meredith gave a laugh before saying, "I never get how you hate shopping for yourself but when it comes to Sophia, Zola, or Bailey you're like a shopping Nazi!" Cristina sticks out her tongue before shyly looking back down at her paperwork.

"Truthfully I just love them. You, Callie, Arizona and even Derek is family. I love those kids as if they are truly my nieces and nephews by blood." Cristina pauses for a moment before continuing. "I get that Owen will always be pissed off that I didn't want kids with how I act with your and Torres kids; but look at him, now he's happy with Emma and a baby on the way. I'm happy for him and I a realization came to me lately." Cristina said mused. "Yea and what's that?"

"I'm in love with..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback: "I had a realization lately." Cristina said mused. "Oh yeah and what's that?"_

 _"I'm in love with..."_

"I'm in love with Teddy 'Theodora' Altman." Cristina quickly puts her head down in her arms to hide her ever growing blushing face from her friend, as Meredith contemplates on what she was just told. "Whoa, wait as in Dr. Bad-ass Cardio Surgeon? How did this… What?" Meredith asked, completely in shock. Meredith didn't really know what to do with this info; her friend has been with both Preston Burke and Owen Hunt for gods sake! Don't get her wrong she has no problem with it since her kid's best friend parents are Callie and Arizona, she can truthfully say she didn't see this coming.

"Yes." Cristina mumbled, slowly lifts her head to show the tears that was threatening to fall. "I just. I don't know how to feel about this. You know I have no problem really but it's you Cristina. This just isn't you! Wait that didn't... I mean." Cristina interrupts. "No, I get it Grey. I think it's time for you to leave." Cristina gritted, feeling a something low in her stomach. Looking at her 'Person' a bout of disappointment ran through her. "Cris…" "No, I'm leaving NOW." She interrupted, feeling both sadness and anger build up in her. Barely looking at Meredith, Cristina get's up from her chair, picks up her papers then heads to the door and opens it.

Before she left she turns towards Meredith and said, "I thought you were my person. I guess I was wrong. Maybe it's time for us to stop trying." Without looking back Cristina walks out of the door and heads to the locker room; leaving Meredith Grey standing there with a dumbfounded expression and tears in her eyes. 'What did I just do?' Meredith thought before getting up and leaves trying to forget that she had once again put a huge crack in her already rocky relationship with her best friend.

Now eight o'clock Cristina quickly walks inside her home and put throws her bag from work against a nearby wall (Knock, Knock.) Cristina quickly walks towards her apartment door, ready to tell the person off as soon as she opens it. The moment she opens her door she felt anger boil even more. "You know you have a key to my place, right?" Cristina snarled without a second thought.

"Whoa Yang, had a bad day did we. Someone bite you in the ass?" Callie Torres responded. Suddenly all anger washed away and a small set of angst tears made their way into Cristina's eyes; which made Callie take a double look at her appearance. 'Cristina was still in her scrubs, bun in a mess and seemed to have red puffy eyes yep something was defiantly wrong.' Callie thought before asking "Cris are you alright?" Cristina only answered with a nod of her head. "Callie why are you here anyways?" Cristina croaked but quickly gotten her answer. "Mommy is I staying with Aunty Cris today?" Little five years old Sophia questioned from behind her mother. "Cristina, I was going to…" Giving a small chuckle Cristina said, "Callie its fine, I just had a long day. How long will I be keeping her?" "Okay if you're sure. She hasn't eaten yet so she's probably hungry; it'll only be until end of tomorrow then Arizona and I will come pick her up."

Cristina nodded as Callie headed back out the door but not before she grabs her arm. "Callie how… Um how are things going between you two?" Callie gives her a small look before simply replying, "We are working and we're looking to having another baby." Without saying anything else Callie pulled her arm from Cristina's grasped and looked deep in thought. Moments passed by before suddenly Sophia made her presence known. "Aunty C what are we having for supper?" "Mac n Cheese sounds good?" Cristina says lightly yet it seems the little five-year-old heard her loud and clear. "Mac N Cheese! Can we have hotdogs too?" Sophia asked excitedly. Cristina gives the child a nod before saying. "Yes of course Soph." "Ya! I'm going to wash my hands aunt Cris!" With that the child ran out the room and into the bathroom leaving the two adults to themselves. "So, have you decided what you wanted to do tomorrow with her?" Callie awkwardly asked.

"The mall of course. Plan on getting her some stuff and all that." Cristina blandly replied. This caught Callie's attention. "Oh my god your about to become my kid's favorite person, you're taking her to build-a-bear, aren't you?" Cristina gives her a smirk before replying. "You caught me." She replies before giving Callie a quirky grin before raising her hand in fake surrender, causing Callie to laugh. "What's so funny mommy?" Sophia asked as she walked in. "Nothing honey." Callie replies before turning her attention to Cristina and said, "So Arizona is supposed to come mid-day so we'll come pick her up at the mall, then we can dinner there." The adults gave each other a smile before Callie looks down to her watch and said, "Oh shit got to go! Hey I'm bringing Sheppard; he's supposed to help me out with my dad!" Callie quickly knelt to Sophia's height before saying to her daughter. "Behave for aunty Cris okay my darling girl?" Sophia gave her a smirk that Callie swears she got from her godmother and said, "Yes Mommy!"

Callie gave her a small kiss before saying, "If you need anything **AT ALL** call me." Callie gave Cristina a quick hug and a grateful kiss on the cheek before leaving. Leaving Cristina and Sophia to themselves, which causes Cristina to smirk. "Disney Movies?" "YAY!" Sophia ran to the living room to pick out a movie. Cristina stayed behind and thought about the first time Callie and Arizona gave her a kiss on the cheek. 'Now that was a hell of a day!" Cristina thought happily before turning towards the leaving room, where her god-daughter was calling her. 'Tomorrow is going to rock.' Cristina thought then walked to the next room, not knowing the danger that lies ahead...

AUTHOR NOTE: Okay guys I need some good reviews! Thank you! Also know this is not a sole Calzonina Fanfic and I do plan actually make Teddy to magically appear! :-) SO YAYS!


End file.
